Sometimes
by Katyana Anne
Summary: The Xmens lives get hectic as everyone knows. What about their private lives? Jubilee, Wolverine, Phoenix and Gambit's lives get tied up to the extremes. WARNING Character deaths.
1. Sometimes

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Wish I could though. Just borrowing.  
  
Sometimes  
  
This is the first in my series. What can i say I had an inspiration. "Sometimes" belongs to Stevie nicks not me. Wish I was that good.  
  
" Well I've run through rainbows and castles of candy."  
  
Jubilee looked out over the lake at the x-men mansion. Playing her "fireworks" over the surface she thought about her life. After her parents died she had lived on the streets for years. Eventually she had found Wolverine. Sighing she made an energy figure of him, complete with the ever present cigar. The x-men, her new family. They had taken her in without a second thought.   
  
" I cried a river of tears from the pain. I try to dance with what life has to hand me. My partners been pleasure my partners been pain.."  
  
" So think of me sometime, and smile because that is how I will always remember you." She looked down at the note in her hand, and let a small tear escape from her eye. Hearing the motor of his motorcycle she had looked out from her window that night, and had seen him go roaring down through the gate. A while later she had noticed the sun cresting the horizon. He was gone, again.  
  
"Sometimes it's a bitch.."  
  
" There are days when I swear I can fly like an eagle"  
  
Archangel soared above the clouds relishing in the freedom of it. Hovering in midair he looked down at the mansion. Betsy had just come out of the door, and sat on the porch. A small smile turned up his lips as he thought of her. The way they felt about each other reminded him of when Scott and Jean had first started dating. " Hopefully we'll end up the same way." He whispered to himself. Smiling he took off into the direction of the sun.   
  
"Sometimes it's a breeze."  
  
" Sometimes love's blind.. And sometimes it sees." Standing and looking out over the yard Scott saw his wife talking with Hank and Bobby. As usual Bobby was being a prankster and had turned Hank's fur purple. Unfortunately Hank had gotten him back. Laughing Scott turned his attention to his wife. She was truly beautiful. [pic]I heard that, lover* She murmured over their rapport. * I love you too, Scott*  
  
"And dark desperate hours that nobody sees.."  
  
Rogue floated above Storms garden gazing down. Watering her flowers, Storm stood as tranquil as ever. Seemingly not affected by anything; Rogue wondered how she did it. All the memories of other people roaming around inside her head made it impossible for her. "Ya better appreciate what ya got gal. Ah sure would." A lone tear escaped from her eye as she thought of Gambit. How she loved him, and yet she could never touch him. " Maybe Ah should just let Remy go. He doesn't need me. Or mah problems."   
  
Shrugging she flew up and over the roof to go and sit inn her room. " Maybe a good book will help"  
  
"Sometimes it's a bitch."  
  
" Well I've run through rainbows and castles of candy I cried a river of tears from the pain I try to dance with what life has to hand me My partners been pleasure my partners been pain"  
  
Sobbing Jubilee turned and headed towards the mansion.  
  
" There are days when I swear I can fly like an eagle And dark desperate hours that nobody sees My arms stretched triumphant on top of the mountain My head in my hands down on my knees"  
  
Rogue turned the corner, and bumped into Archangel and Psylocke. "Ah'm sorry guys. Ah musnt've been watchin where Ah'm goin. " She apologized her head down. " It's alright Rogue. Walk to dinner with us?" Psylocke asked. Rogue nodded and they walked down the stairs.  
  
" Sometimes it's a bitch.Sometimes it's a breeze Sometimes love's blind.and sometimes it sees Sometimes it's roses.and, sometimes it's weeds Sometimes it's a bitch.and sometimes it's a breeze  
  
I've reached into darkness and come out with treasure I've laid down with love and woke up with lies What's it all worth only the heart can measure It's not what's in the mirror. but what's left inside."  
  
Jubilee walked in the back door, and nodded to Rogue, Warren, and Betsy before she sat down at the table. Giggling when a now purple beast, and a green haired Bobby walked in; she smiled. Soon Jean and Scott walked in and sat down as well.  
  
" Sometimes it's a bitch.Sometimes it's a breeze Sometimes loves blind.and sometimes it sees Sometimes it's roses.and, Sometimes it's weeds Sometimes it's a bitch.and sometimes it's a breeze  
  
You gotta take it as it comes Sometime it don't come easy"  
  
Entering with the Professor, Storm was the last of them to enter. Nodding to them all she sat down. " Where is Remy?" She asked. " He went ta Harry's fer a while Ororo." Rogue replied. Nodding Storm started her dinner. Following her example everyone else did as well. Laughter rang over everyone as Bobby explained to Jubilee how he ended up with green hair, and argued with Hank about he ended up with purple fur. Storm, Scott, and Jean held small conversation with the professor; while Rogue, Warren, and Betsy talked amongst themselves.  
  
" I've run through rainbows and castles of candy And I've cried a river of tears from the pain I tried to dance with what life has to hand me And if I could."  
  
Slamming against the wall, the door flew open. Turning they all saw as Wolverine walked into the Kitchen. He stopped and stared at everyone. "What? Yer all actin like I'm a ghost or sumthin. Hey Bobby move over and let me get some grub. Hey Jubes. Missed ya, Darlin." He told her as he sat down, and gave her a hug. Jubilee smiled and hugged him back then turned back to her dinner. " When the flamin' hell did ya turn purple Hank?" Laughter rang out all over the Kitchen once more as everyone resumed what they were doin before.  
  
" ..I'd do it all over again!  
  
Sometimes it's a bitch.Sometimes.It's a breeze Well it's a breeze.." 


	2. Everything Zen

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea. Enjoy.  
  
Everything Zen  
  
This is the sequel to sometimes and the 2nd in my series. Everything Zen belongs to Bush.  
  
"Try to see it once my way Everything Zen I don't think so."  
  
" What ya up to, Darlin?" Logan asked as he walked over to the dock. Jubilee said nothing, only turned and looked at him. Shrugging she turned back towards the shining surface of the water. Stupefied at the fact that she didn't say anything he crouched down next to her. "What's wrong, Jubes?" Shrugging once again, Jubes started to play with her powers. First, a Chinese dragon soared over the water. Bright pinks blues and greens created fireworks bursting around it. As the dragon faded, an image of Wolverine walked towards them. Pale yellow smoked curled from the cigar in his mouth, a dark red flannel covered his chest, and blue jeans clad his legs. Glancing down at his outfit Logan saw that they matched exactly. Slowly curling in on itself, the Wolverine faded and Rogue took its place. Hands clasped in front of her, and her trademark brown and white striped hair floated behind her. A multi-colored tear streaked down her face, and Rogue shot upwards. Finally, Rogue exploded with a bang above Logan and Jubilee's heads. "That was beautiful, Jubes. When did you learn to do all that?" Logan asked awestruck. "You'd know if you were ever here to find out. Maybe if had ever came to visit at the academy you would have even watched when I started to be able to do more with my powers." She replied. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she saw him cringe from her words. Closing her eyes, she turned away from him.  
  
"We're so bored You're to blame "  
  
Watching from the window Jean mentally heard some of the things Jubilee had said to Wolverine, and she also felt the feelings both of them had afterwards. They had been sitting together in silence for almost an hour now. Neither saying a word, nor reacting to the other. If only they could let each other know how they felt. Sensing Scott walk up behind her she turned towards him. /Hello, Scott/ She murmured. Smiling Scott wrapped his arms around her. /What's wrong, Jean? You seem upset/ He wondered. / It's Logan and Jubilation. She's so upset with him, and he doesn't even understand why. / She replied shaking her head. Sighing she turned back towards the lake. / We need to help them, Scott. / / No, we don't, Jean. They'll figure it out on their own. Give them time. / He replied. Nodding, she turned with him and they left.   
  
"Everything Zen Everything Zen I don't think so"  
  
/It's time for dinner you two. / Jumping at the sound of the professor's voice in her head, Jubilee nodded. /Alright, Professor. / Standing up she turned and looked at Logan. "You coming?" she asked. Gazing up at her he slowly nodded. Reaching up a hand Logan grabbed hers and jerked himself to his feet. "Yeah, Darlin. I am. Let's go see what see what new pranks Bobby pulled." He said. Grinning she started pulling him towards the mansion. "Oh, I already know all that. First, he put a frog in Rogue's bed. Not exactly unique, but it worked. You should have heard her screaming. I thought she was gonna, like, kill him. Then, we found out he had hidden Hanksters' Twinkie stash. You should have seen what Beast did to him. He got glued to the ceiling fan, and Jean had to hold on to him so he could, like get his pants off." "Why'd he have to get his pants off?" "Cuz that's the part they glued, silly. Anyways, after that Jean kept him up in the air. Then Scott used him to practice his optic blasts on." She replied. Logan looked at her, and raised one eyebrow. A gust of wind blew her hair back from her neck, and she turned red. " Ok,notreallybutitiskindaanicethoughtanditwouldbereallyreallyfun though." Listening to Jubilee as she talked everyone watched the two of them as the walked in the door. Logan hadn't let go of her hand, and Jubilee's face was absolutely glowing. Whatever she had just said had Logan roaring with laughter. Finally looking up they noticed everyone else at the table. " Hi, Bobby." She squeaked out, and they both started laughing again. " What is so funny?" Scott and Hank asked at the same time. Looking at them and then at each other the laughed even harder. Finally catching her breath, Jubilee told them what she had told Logan. "Hey! That would not be funny!" Bobby protested. "Actually, Bobby." Scott trailed off. Bobby opened and then shut his mouth. Giggling Jubilee sat down, and pulled Logan into his seat beside her. "Can we listen to the radio during dinner tonight, Professor?" "I do not see why not Jubilee." Jumping up and hugging him she ran to the stereo. After picking a station, she returned to her seat.  
  
"There must be something we can eat Maybe find another lover Should I fly to Los Angeles Find my asshole brother  
  
Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow Dave's on sale again We kissy kiss in the rear view We're so bored You're to blame  
  
Try to see it once my way Everything zen Everything zen I don't think so  
  
Raindogs howl for the century A million dollars a stake As you search for your demi-god And you fake with a saint There's no sex in your violence There's no sex in your violence  
  
Try to see it once my way Everything zen Everything zen I don't think so  
  
I don't believe that Elvis is dead I don't believe that Elvis is dead I don't believe that Elvis is, Elvis is  
  
There's no sex in your violence "  
  
"Everything Zen, huh?" Logan asked her. Staring back at him, she smiled. Looking around the table she saw Rogue and Gambit holding hands, as was Scott and Jean. Archangel and Psylocke had gone to dinner together, Storm and Bishop sat in quiet conversation. Hank and the professor meanwhile were listening to Bobby talk about his newest girlfriend. Glancing down at their joined hands she nodded. " Yeah, everything Zen." 


	3. Glycerine

Glycerine  
  
This is the 3rd in my sometimes series. Once again Glycerine belongs to Bush. Characters belong to Marvel. Tear jerker warning.  
  
"I'll never forget where you're at Don't let the days go by Glycerine"  
  
Screams echoed along the astral plane. Psychics all over the world heard them, and one word with it. Scott.  
  
"I don't want this Remember that" Jean felt the rapport broken and empty inside her head. Scott was gone. They tried to tell her he was dead, but she knew better. If he had been dead she would feel it, not just through the emptiness of the rapport, but in her bones. Gazing emptily over everyone's faces she watched their emotions. Hank, Bobby, and Warren sat together in a corner beer bottle strewn around them. Tears coursed down Bobby's cheeks as Hank put his arm over his shoulder. Warrens' wings sagged, and wrapped protectively around the three of them. Turning her gaze away from the three her eyes fell on Kitty, Storm, and Colossus. Ororo sat looking as regal as ever even with the tears falling from her eyes. Kitty sat cuddled with Piotr sobbing on his metal chest. Piotr merely wrapped his arms around her and let them fall. A single tear coursed down his cheek, and he lifted his other arm over Storm so she could lean on him as well.  
  
"Not my time to wonder why Everything's gone white And everything's grey"  
  
Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Jubilee sat together. Jubilee lay in Logans' arms weeping. Nightcrawler had tears in his eyes, and wrapped his tail around her arm. Resting his face against her hair, Logan tried to hide his tears. Looking up at him Jubilee raised her hand, and wiped one away. "Wolvie?" She whispered. Logan shook his head, and buried his face in her hair once again. Turning towards Kurt Jubilee smiled at him sadly then reached for his hand. Taking her hand in his, Kurt nodded and then put his other around his friend's shoulder. After letting a few more tears fall, Jean turned to the last group in the room. Rogue leaned on Gambit silently crying. Bishop and Psylocke sat with them, Bishop as stern as ever, and Betsy as quietly as possible. Perhaps feeling Phoenix's eyes on them Betsy turned around. Excusing herself she walked over to where Jean sat. Nodding politely at Warren, she crouched down next to her. " Will you be alright for now, Jean? I know it may seem as though we are ignoring you, but we are not." Psylocke told her, her english accent thicker than ever. " Everyone needs time to grieve right now. You, Hank, Bobby and Warren most of all."  
  
"I'm never alone I'm alone all the time"  
  
" I'll be fine for right now, Betsy. Maybe you should check on Archangel. He needs you." Jean replied. Gazing at her Psylocke wondered what had happened to Phoenix. Jean seemed to be taking this more easily than anyone else out of the whole team. " Jean, you do realize that he's gone don't you? Scott died when he joined with Apocalypse, Jean. He's gone." " If he was gone I'd know he was Betsy. I may not receive anything on the rapport, but he is not dead." Jean replied tersely. Everyone glanced up at this remark; most of them shook their heads in pity. Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue merely cried harder. Wolverine passed Jubilee, who had fallen asleep from crying, to Kurt, and stood up. Walking over to Jean and Betsy he motioned for Betsy to leave. Sitting down next to her he glanced down at the floor, then turned his full gaze on her. Cerulean blue eyes stare into her green ones. Watching them slowly fill with tears, Jean had to look away. "He's not dead, Logan. He can't be." She said desperately. " I know, Jeannie. One thing about us X-men, we sure as hell don't die easily. Hell even if we do we usually come back." He told her a small smile on his face. "But I just don't know about Scott. You might be right, then again you could be wrong. I may never have gotten along with him, Jean, but I had a ton of respect fer the guy. Ya know I'll never repeat that even if ya pay me too, right?" "Yes, Logan." She replied with a small smile on her face. " Charles would have been proud to hear you say that." Turning his gaze back to the floor, Wolverine nodded. "He really should be hear, Jeannie. Scott was his first student after all." " I know, Logan. They're letting him come to the funeral." She replied, her voice cracking. Breathing heavily she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Logan. I miss him so much." Knowing whom she was talking about Logan wrapped his arms around her and let her weep on his shoulder. Looking up from Nightcrawlers arms Jubilee saw her crying. Semi-Crawling the rest of the way across the floor, Jubilee laid her head in Jeans lap. " I miss him, too." Jubilee whispered.  
  
"Must be your skin that I'm sinking in Must be for real cos now I can feel And I didn't mind It's not my kind Not my time to wonder why Everything's gone white And everything's grey Now you're here now you're away I don't want this Remember that I'll never forget where you're at Don't let the days go by Glycerine  
  
I'm never alone I'm alone all the time Are you at one Or do you lie We live in a wheel Where everyone steals But when we rise it's like strawberry fields  
  
I treated you bad You bruise my face Couldn't love you more You got a beautiful taste Don't let the days go by Could have been easier on you I couldn't change though I wanted to Could have been easier by three Our old friend fear and you and me Glycerine (repeat) Don't let the days go by Glycerine  
  
I needed you more When we wanted us less I could not kiss just regress It might just be Clear simple and plain That's just fine That's just one of my names Don't let the days go by Could've been easier on you Glycerine"  
  
" We all do, Jean" A chorus of yeah's echoed him. Laying her hand on Jubilee's hair, and her other on Logans arm she smiled. " I know you guys do. We all will." She replied. " Hey, he was the fearless leader, right?" Bobby murmured. Looking over at him, Jean's face crumbled. Brushing a stray lock of fire red hair out of her eyes, she stood up and walked over to him. Behind her Logan had pulled Jubilee into his lap and held her once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her face in his shoulder. Kneeling in front of Bobby Jean looked into his eyes. A small tear trailed its way down his face. "I'm so sorry, Jean" he mumbled. " I know, Bobby. I know." Encircling her arms around his stomach, Jean leaned her head on his shoulder. Beast covered them from one side, while Warren did on the other. Oh so slowly the four original X-men fell together, and mourned the fall of the first. The original X-man. Scott Summers, Jean's husband, Warren's friend, Bobby's older brother, and Hank's, well, his friend to. The rest of the X-men gazed on huddled in their small groups, generation of X-men, all mourning the fall of the first. Their leader, and one of the best men they ever knew.  
  
"Now you're here now you're away I don't want this Remember that I'll never forget where you're at Don't let the days go by Glycerine" 


	4. Break Stuff

Break Stuff  
  
This is the fourth in my Sometimes series. Break Stuff belongs to Limp Bizkit. Characters ain't mine either.  
  
  
  
"Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up. Everything is fucked. Everybody sux. You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off."  
  
He was with Jean. JEAN, of all people. Maybe she should have expected this. After all Wolvie had wanted Jean ever since he had seen her, just like she had wanted him since she saw him. Jubilee lifted her arm and blasted the tree next to her. Blue eyes filled with water as she started to cry. "Damn it!!" She mumbled. Shaking her head, she got up and walked over to the lake. "I'd rather he had just left like he always does." "You talkin' bout me, Darlin'?" Whirling around Jubilee saw Wolverine standing behind her. Closing her eyes, and sighing Jubilee turned back around and kept walking. Logan followed her, but remained standing when she sat on the dock. "What's wrong, Jubes?" "What makes you think anything's wrong?"  
  
"My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now I'm dangerous. We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit."  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe that tree you incinerated in the woods fer no reason." He replied. Head tilted to one side; he gazed at her waiting for an answer. She felt his eyes on her, and turned her head away from him. Narrowing his eyes, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately she just shrugged it off. "Jubes, Darlin', tell me what's goin' on." He demanded. "Why?" She queried. "Shouldn't you be with Jean right now?" She shot back. "Why should he do that when I'm right here, Jubilee?" Jean asked from behind her. "Hello, Mrs. Summers." Jubilee said, turning and smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...break your fuckin' face tonight!!" "Hello, Jubilation." She replied. Wolverine winced knowing how Jubilee can be when she was mad or in a bad mood. Finally sitting down, Logan rested his head against the side railing of the dock. Water lapped as Lockheed chased fish across the surface. In the distance he could see Rogue, Gambit, and Nightcrawler swimming on the other side of the dock. Glancing back at the two women he reflected on his relationship with both of them. Jean, God he loved her. After Scott had died he helped take care of her. Eventually they started dating each other. Then there was Jubilee, who sat beside him glaring at Jean. She was his life, his soul. But he didn't think of her sexually, did he? Looking over at Logan, Jean heard what he was thinking about. Tightening her lips, she walked over to the edge of the dock. She also heard Jubilee think about pushing her in. Sighing, she turned back towards the two of them. "Maybe we should go back to the mansion Logan" She suggested. "Let Jubilee calm down on her own."  
  
"No, don't. You two stay out here. I'll go back. I'm getting bored anyways." Jubilee said. Getting up she walked away, Wolverine's eyes on her as she left. After walking into the kitchen, she saw Bobby rummaging in the fridge. " Hey, Bobster." Knocking his head on the shelf above him, Bobby turned and looked at her. Head held in her hands, on the counter gazing off into the air. Her eyes unfocused and her hair hung over her shoulders into her face. "You okay, Jubes?" He asked. " Yeah, Bobby. I'm just peachy." She replied and walked out of the kitchen. Shrugging his shoulders Bobby went back to looking for the last beer. Jubilee practically ran the rest of the way to her room. Flopping down onto her bed, she left her tears fall. "Why do I bother?" she whispered to herself. " I don know, petite? Why do ya bot'er?" Gambit asked from her window. "What are you doin', Gumbo?" She asked. "Wolverine asked me ta check on you. Figured I would and get a few beers from da fridge lat'r." he replied. " Your too late. Bobby's getting' the last one now." "Merde. Guess dat ones out, non?" Giggling, Jubilee nodded. Gambit nodded back, and climbed down. "She be fine, Jeannie. Non worries bout dat one, Cherie." He thought to her. " Alright thank you, Remy." Jean replied. In her room, Jubilee turned on the stereo.  
  
"Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up. Everything is fucked. Everybody sux. You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off. No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. It's just one of those days!! Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. (Punk, so come and get it) its just one of those days feelin' like a freight train. First one to complain leaves with a bloodstain. Damn right I'm a maniac. You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program. And if your stuck up you just lucked up. Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. Its just one of those days!! Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit.  
  
I think you better quit talkin that shit. I feel like shit. My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now I'm dangerous. We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit. All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw. I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...break your fuckin' face tonight!! give me somethin' to break. How bout your fuckin' face. I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!... Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit."  
  
"That's appropriate." She thought to herself. The rest of the music poured out her window as she slowly fell asleep. 


	5. Unforgiven

Unforgiven  
  
This is the 5th in my sometimes series. What can I say it grabbed me and ran away so I couldn't control it. ::grins:: Unforgiven belongs to Metallica who are gods among men. Don't sue ain't got no money anyways.  
  
New blood joins this earth And quickly he's subdued Through constant pain disgraced The young boy learns their rules Gambit looked out over the lake watching the young woman swimming in it. Jubilee stayed pleasantly ignorant of the fact as she rolled onto her back, and floated in the water. Red-on-black eyes stared at her as she slowly made her way over to the dock. Quirking his lip, Gambit stood above her, and tried not to laugh as she opened her eyes. "Shit! What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Jubilee yelled. Chuckling lightly Gambit held out a hand to help her up. "Non, p'tite. Just t'ought you'd like company." Grabbing his hand and getting to her feet Jubilee sighed. "Not really, gumbo. Kinda wanted to be alone." She bent down and picked up her towel oblivious to the fact that Gambit was watching her every move. Wrapping it around her she turned, and started to walk away. "In a hurry, p'tite?" Stopping she turned towards him. "No. Why?" "T'ink you might wanna keep dis ole t'ief some company den?" Barely there pain filled his eyes, and she watched as he slipped his sunglasses back on. Walking over to him she grabbed his hand. "Sure, gumbo. Why not." Together they turned and walked to the boathouse. With time the child draws in This whipping boy done wrong Deprived of all his thoughts The young man struggles on and on he's known A vow unto his own That never from this day His will they'll take away A few weeks later Jubilee and Gambit lay side by side on the dock. That day had changed both of them. Gambit had confessed how much trust he had lost in the team because of Antarctica, and Jubilee admitted how she felt about the Jean Wolverine situation. Now they considered each other all they had. And Jubilee needed to admit another problem. "I got a problem, Remy. Logan he umm asked me sumthin today." Gambit rolled towards her, and looked at her. " What was dat, p'tite?" " He wants to have an affair on Jean." What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never be Never see Won't see what might have been What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never free Never me So I dub thee unforgiven Raising an eyebrow Gambit stared down at her in disbelief. " He actually asked you to do dat?" Narrowing his eyes he growled out. " I'll kill him." Jubilee stared up at Gambit in shock. She had no idea they were actually that close that he could possibly care that much. " Gambit! Your like not even supposed to know. You can't kill him without getting me busted. Let alone without hurting Jean. Course that part I might like." A feral grin covered face. Gambit shook his head, and leaned over her. " What you gonna do, chere?" They dedicate their lives To running all of his He tries to please them all This bitter man he is Throughout his life the same He's battled constantly This fight he cannot win A tired man they see no longer cares The old man then prepares To die regretfully That old man here is me " I don't know." Tears filled her eyes, and she looked out over the water. Bracing his arm he reached over and pulled her head towards him. " What do you t'ink you should do?" Leaning her forehead against his Jubilee looked him in the eyes. " I want to. I can't lie about that, but I don't know if he's worth it, ya know? What will I lose if I go to him?" A tear falls onto the dock underneath them, and Gambit leans forward. Jerking backward Jubilee's eyes grow wide. " Remy?" " Do you have anyt'ing to lose p'tite. Remy t'inks dat is most important question." Kissing Jubilee on the cheek Gambit gets up, and walks away leaving her staring after him in confusion. Inside the kitchen Gambit glared at Wolverine who was sitting holding hands with Jean. " He'll never realize what he's lost." Remy thought to himself. You labeled me I'll label you So I dub thee unforgiven What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never be Never see Won't see what might have been What I've felt What I've known Never shined through in what I've shown Never free Never me So I dub thee unforgiven 


	6. Hardest thing

The Hardest thing  
  
This is the sixth in my Sometimes series. The hardest thing belongs to 98 degrees. It's the one song of theirs that I like, and fer this it was appropriate. Not mine blah blah blah.  
  
"We both know that I shouldn't be here. This is wrong and baby it's killin' me, It's killin' you. Both of us tryin' be strong. I got somewhere else to be, Promises to keep, Someone else who loves me And trust's me fast asleep."  
  
Logan looked down at the girl lying on his bed beside him. Long, black hair cascaded over his arm, and sapphire blue eyes stared back at him. She was his soul, but someone else had stolen his heart. "I can't do this anymore, Jubes. Jeannie would find out sooner or later." Slowly, oh so slowly, those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. Turning her head, Jubilee tried to calm herself down. / After he leaves I can break down. After./ She thought to herself. For the past three months, Jubilee and Wolverine had been meeting in secret places. Never in public; just in case he always said. "What do you want me to say, Wolvie? I'll miss this? Yes I will." She told him. Sitting up she pulled a sheet to her chest. It's never a good thing to be naked when someone is leaving you. At least that was how she felt. Letting her hair fall forward and cover her face she turned her back towards him. "What else do you want to hear? That I love you? Well I don't, Logan. It was sex. Good, primal, hard sex. Nothing more."  
  
"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie. To show no emotion when you start to cry.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me. When my hands are tied and my heart's not free.  
  
We're not meant to be."  
  
Staring at the wall, Wolverine tried not to flinch at her words. They were lies he could smell that. She was trying to keep an appearance up. Nothing could break the Jubilee. Well, he found something that could. Wishing that he hadn't couldn't get rid of the fact. He turned towards her, and glimpsed at her face. "Jubes, I'm sorry, Darlin'. I really am. Don't cry Okay. I never wanted to make you cry." "I'm not crying!" Screaming, she turned her face towards him. Eyes turned almost black with anger, and sparks danced around her fingertips. Breathing heavily her chest heaved up and down. " I am not crying. I will never cry over you again. Ever. You  
  
hurt me so many times in the past that I don't even care anymore. I used to love you. Used to, but you left so many times. When you got the adamantium taken out, you left. After everything with Bastion, you left. Well, I am done Wolverine. Get out of my bed. Get out of my life."  
  
"I can't let you see what you mean to me."  
  
"Jubes.. Please. Don't act like this, Darlin. You don't mean this. I don't want to lose our friendship. And you know you're like my daughter." "I am? Does that mean your sleeping with Kitty too? Cuz she was always your daughter." "That hurt, Jubes. That really hurt" "Good. Now get out."  
  
"We will meet again, fate is a place and time. You can get on with your life. We've got to be cool to be kind."  
  
Sighing, Logan stood up, and walked out the door. Watching as he walked away Lee finally let the tears fall. By the time he walked out the door she was full out sobbing. Clutching the sheets to her chest, she bent forward; rocking slowly back and forth, she eventually passed out. Jubilee never even noticed the CD Logan had laid on the nightstand. After she awoke the next morning she put it in the CD player.  
  
"Hey yeah  
  
Ooo Ooo Ooo  
  
Oh yeah  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here. This is wrong and baby it's killin' me, It's killin' you. Both of us tryin' be strong. I got somewhere else to be, Promises to keep, Someone else who loves me And trust's me fast asleep.  
  
I've made up my mind - There is no turnin' back. She's been good to me And she deserves better than that!  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie. To show no emotion when you start to cry.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me. When my hands are tied and my heart's not free.  
  
We're not meant to be.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To turn around and walk away pretendin' I don't love you.  
  
We will meet again; fate is a place and time. You can get on with your life. We've got to be cool to be kind.  
  
I'm not Doctor Zhivago. All my love I'll be sending. That you will never know. `Cause there can be no happy ending.  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie. To show no emotion when you start to cry.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me. When my hands are tied and my heart's not free.  
  
We're not meant to be.  
  
Maybe another time, another day. As much as I want to, I can't stay.  
  
I've made up my mind - There is no turning back. She's been good to me and she deserves better than that  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie. To show no emotion when you start to cry.  
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me.  
  
When my hands are tied and my heart's not free.  
  
We're not meant to be.  
  
I wanna live a life.  
  
Oh yeah  
  
What can I do?  
  
Ooo babe  
  
What to do"  
  
"Oh, Wolvie." She whispered. "I love you too" 


	7. Innocent

Innocent Disclaimer: I don't own Jubilee or any of the other X-men. The song isn't mine. It's Innocent by Fuel. A totally awesome song that describes me to a tee so I decided to use it. This is the Last last last of my Sometimes Series. I might do a few interludes. Not sure yet. Enjoy.  
  
Satan, you know where I lie Gently I go into that good night  
  
Shining in the moonlight the blade twirled in her hand. It was over. Wolvie, no Logan, had broken things off. Leaving her behind for the gorgeous redhead he had recently married. Sighing she spun the blade again before stabbing it into the floor.  
  
All our lives get complicated Search for pleasures overrated Never armed our souls For what the future would hold When we were innocent  
  
Is it worth it? To end this miserable life and not have to see them smiling at each other, holding one another. Yes, it was. Jubilee stood and walked over to her desk. Words came pouring forth from her hands onto the paper in front of her. A story of sorts about everything that happened since she came back and Scott died.  
  
Angels lend me your might Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
  
Gambit, I should have listened to you. You were right, and please forgive me for not seeing you in the right way sooner. I am so Sorry. Wolvie, I still love you with all my heart. Foolishly at that. Jean, don't loose him. Hold on to him; don't ever let him get away from you again. Everyone else, you were..No are..My family. I will never forget you no matter where I end up. Love, Jubilation Lee  
  
All those colors long since faded All our smiles all confiscated Never were we told We'd be bought and sold When we were innocent  
  
A few tears slip down and stain the top sheet of paper. Sighing Jubilee gets up and jerks the knife out of the floor. A good one, a specially made dagger from Wolvie two Christmas's ago. "Wolvie.." she whispers as she drags the blade lengthwise across her forearm. Repeating the action on the other arm she sighs out Gambits name. The blood drips down to cover her clothes and the floor faster than she thought it would. Leaning back against her bed she let her eyes slowly slip closed, and a faint beautiful smile graces her face as her life finally leaves.  
  
This prayer is for me tonight This far down that line and still ain't got it right  
  
Screaming from down the hall jerked them both out of sleep. Gambit and Wolverine ran towards Jubilee's room with barely a glance at each other. Rogue stood in the doorway with her arms wrapped around Beast's waist crying. Husk continued to let out scream after scream while Monet stared in shock. Angelo let his skin droop and fold over him trying to guard himself from what his eyes couldn't deny.  
  
Skidding to a stop, neither of them knew exactly which hit them first, the smell or the sorrow emanating from the room. Jean was sitting at Jubilee's desk reading some papers. Storm, gazing over her shoulder, paused merely to glare at Logan before turning back to them. And Jubilee, she was in the same position she had died in. The smile never having left her face. Choking down a sob Gambit pushed his way into the room, and over to her. Crouching down and pulling her body into his arms he let out a cry of rage before breaking down and weeping.  
  
And while confessions not yet stated Our next sin is contemplated  
  
"How could you, Logan?" Jean asked her eyes bright with unshed tears. Storm said nothing, merely moved over to Gambit and held him as he cried. "How could I what?" he asked her gruffly. " Oh Logan. She wrote down everything. Every moment with you." Storm told him watching as his eyes widened slightly. "Jean, I'm sorry." "It's not me you should apologize to Logan. She's gone now." Jean replied her voice cracking as the tears were released.  
  
Never did we know What the future would hold Or that we'd be bought and sold We were innocent 


End file.
